Can't do this to Him
by Illbehisangel10
Summary: Scenes in "Last Sacrifice" written to be Rose/Adrian friendly. I love this pairing and I wanted to fix their relationship in the last book. There's nothing negative about Dimitri in here.


_**A/N: I loved Adrian. That's not to say that Dimitri isn't awesome. He's great and, as Rose says time and again, a total badass. That doesn't mean I want Rose with him. I also have a major problem with cheating in any book or movie. This is how I would have liked the sex scene between Rose and Dimitri to have gone in "Last Sacrifice" and thus, how the confrontation between Rose and Adrian in the hospital room would be affected. Don't like? Don't read it. Thanks :-) VA is the property of Richelle Mead.**_

Dimitri moved toward me, "Roza." That was it, that was all he said, I gave in. Whatever protest died as his lips covered mine. I moved into the kiss and started to snake my hands up his arms to go around his neck. My eyes snapped open. These arms; they're much too muscular. They don't belong to Adrian. My boyfriend. My boyfriend whom I love. Crap.

I moved my hands to Dimitri's chest and pushed him back slightly, "Dimitri, I'm sorry. I can't do this to Adrian." Hurt flashed in his eyes, but it was quickly followed by resignation and then… pride?

"Roza, I'm proud of you. You're finally mastering impulse control. A part of me wishes you'd mastered it in, say, an hour." He said that last part with a chuckle, but I could still see the traces of pain in his features.

"Hey, Comrade," we both smiled at our nicknames. I moved closer to him and he welcomed me into a hug, "I do love you too. You know that." I looked up into his eyes. "But I owe him so much. I definitely owe him more than cheating on him. He's been there for me through a lot and he's always trusted me, even knowing our history. I need to try to make it work between the two of us."

"I know, Roza, I know. I suppose I should even be happy. If this all gets straightened out and we go back to the original plan of the two of us being Lissa's guardians, you being with Adrian would be the smarter choice. I said it before, he's a good guy. He'll be good to you."

"Yeah, he has been." I could feel my heart breaking and swelling at the same time.

_**A/N:**_~*~*~*~*~*~*Book's events play out until we get to Rose's recovery in the hospital, omit scenes with Dimitri, skip to confrontation between Rose and Adrian ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I had just left Lissa and Jill in the throne room and I was on my way back to my guest room to rest for a while. I walked in the door, barely paying any attention to my surroundings when I hear:

"Little Dhampir." Oh crap. I haven't talked to Adrian since the dream. I knew I couldn't get distracted by him when I was going to gather evidence on, who I assumed to be, his mother and he hadn't stopped by the hospital the entire time I was there. What was I going to say? If I told him everything that happened between Dimitri and me, how would he react? Should I even tell him?

"Hey, Adrian." I wanted to run across the room and throw myself in his arms, but from his expression, it didn't look like that was a possibility. I settled for taking a few steps forward, toward my bed that he was sitting on. "I've missed you."

"Oh have you? Funny, I would have thought having your Russian would have kept you entertained. Just tell me Rose, how long?" He wouldn't look at me and I could smell the cigarettes and alcohol on him.

"How long what, Adrian?" I took another tentative step forward.

"Don't give me that, Rose, you know damn well what I mean. How long were you two going around behind my back? I suppose if it happened while you two were 'on the run' it's better than if it had been happening right under my nose."

"Adrian, Dimitri and I aren't back together. And I was hoping you and I weren't over." I tried to catch his gaze, but he was staring determinedly at the floor.

He let out a rueful chuckle, "oh Rose, do you really think I'm that stupid? That's complete bullshit and you know it. I saw the way the two of you were acting together when you met up with Mikhail and me. And you pretended I didn't even exist there. I was hoping I was wrong, but when I see my girlfriend for the first time since she blasted out of Court with her former mentor, and lover, I was hoping for at least a hug, but she's too busy staring at her lover to even acknowledge me, I knew what had happened. Just own up to it, Little Dhampir."

"Adrian, that's not true." He scoffed at that. "No, really. Yes, I was ignoring you, but only because I had a job I needed to focus on. We were still trying to clear my name and, well, I had thought that it was your mother who had killed Tatiana. I couldn't look at you. I knew I would lose focus. Please, Adrian, you have to believe me. And as for how we were acting? I was going to attempt the most important mission of my life; I needed the advice of my mentor. I'm sorry if you thought something was going on."

He finally looked up at me. He stood up and walked to where I was standing so that he was looking down into my face. I stood my ground and tried to put as much emotion into my eyes as possible.

"So you honestly expect me to believe that nothing happened between the two of you?"

At that I turned away from him, but he grabbed my arm and spun me back around. I could have broken his grip, of course, but he had every right to be mad at me, if he wanted my confession while I looked him in the eye, so be it.

"No, I don't expect you to believe it, because it's not true." He nodded, let go of my arm, and began to stalk away. In a mirror image of what he had just done to me, I brought him to a halt and turned him so that he was facing me again. He was going to hear me out.

"Wait, please, let me explain it."

"Oh, wonderful, Rose logic to try to explain away all wrong-doing. I can't wait to hear it." Adrian drawled out sarcastically. I could feel the pressure of tears building behind me eyes, but there was no way I was going to let them spill over.

"I'm not going to try to tell you that it wasn't wrong, because it was, or that I didn't cheat on you, because, well, I guess I did. But I want you to hear how it happened, and then if you still want to never see me again, I'll understand and I'll leave you alone."

He sighed and walked back to the bed, sat down heavily and looked at me expectantly.

"Dimitri and I kissed twice. That's it. That's all that happened." I could see him getting ready to argue, "I'm not saying that makes it any less awful, I'm just letting you know that nothing beyond that happened."

He dropped his head into his hands and rubbed at his eyes and then looked back up at me, gesturing for me to go on.

"The first time, I still wasn't comfortable with that whole scheme you all concocted without my consent and without telling me the whole plan, so I was trying to escape from him. The only way I was going to get away was by shocking Dimitri so much that he would be caught off guard for a few seconds. A kiss accomplished that and I was able to get away for a short time."

He sighed again, "I guess that one I can let go. I'm not happy about it, but I can deal with it. Do you have as shiny of an explanation for the other one?" I had to will away the smile that wanted to burst on my lips at the sheer Adrian-ness of that statement.

I sat down on the bed next to him, "no, I don't. We were in a hotel room with Ms. Karp and Jill in the other one. We were talking and strategizing and- then we were kissing. I stopped him and pushed him away when my mind caught up with my body and reminded me that it wasn't you I was there with. I told him that I love you and that I couldn't do that to you. I do love you, Adrian."

He stood up, obviously angry. "Clearly. So much that you run off with your mentor and start making out with him as soon as the two of you are alone."

I stood up as well, so that once again, he was staring down at me. "I told you, I stopped it. He didn't feel like you, and I didn't get the same feeling I get when I'm with you. I. Stopped. Him. Because I love you. I want to be with you, Adrian." I stood on my toes and he leaned down.

"Rose" It was so similar to what had happened back in the hotel room, but this time it felt _right_. The arms were his. He tasted right, with the exception of the alcohol I could taste on his breath. Everything about it seemed to fall right into place, until-

"Rose! No, I can't do this right now." He moved so that his hands were at my elbows, keeping us a forearm's distance apart. "I- I need time to process this. I can't just go from how I was feeling earlier to all happy just like I flipped a switch. It doesn't work that way."

Adrian dropped my arms and walked toward the door, as he halfway through the doorway, he turned around, "I'll come find you later, Little Dhampir" and he shut the door behind him.

I flopped down on the bed. I was emotionally exhausted after that and I was already physically exhausted because I hadn't fully healed yet. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up when I heard knocking and the clock said several hours had passed.

I got up to open the door and there was Adrian in all his wonderful sexiness. "I love you too, Little Dhampir, and apparently I just can't stay mad at you." That was one of the most sincere, nice things he'd ever said to me. "Especially not when I know you're in here pining for me." There was the usual Adrian snark I was accustomed to.

He gave me a smile and asked, "walk with me?" He offered me his hand and we walked out the door together.

_**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that. I've been trying to come up with a satisfactory situation to fix this couple ever since I finished "Last Sacrifice" and this is what I've come up with. Again, I have nothing against Dimitri. He's absolutely wonderful, but the scene where Adrian confronts Rose about cheating on him breaks my heart whenever I read it. Have a nice day and no anti-Adrian flames please.**_


End file.
